


The Real Thing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus makes his first foray into technology, with Harry's assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my beta, Sevfan, for her help, as well as Eeyore9990 for her encouragement.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Real Thing

~

Harry took a long sip of his coffee, and with a sigh, undid the latch, unlocking the door to the shop. He smiled again as he remembered how dubious all his friends had been about his opening a wizarding computer store. All except the Weasley twins, who, always up for diversification, had agreed to help him set it up. 

As with all Weasley backed shops, it had rapidly become popular, and at any given moment, the store was generally busy. He was going to have to consider expanding.

Walking into the back room and over to his desk, Harry sat down behind it and began doing the books from the night before. Fred should be arriving shortly, and George would be coming in later to help with the Saturday rush.

With Ginny now managing Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, they had more time to help Harry with his business venture, which he really appreciated.

They’d had a busy week, so he quickly became immersed in the books. When next he looked up, the morning crowd had filtered in; he could see that Fred and the other sales people were being kept relatively busy, and by lunch the place was packed. It slacked off in early afternoon, and it was shaping up to be a pretty typical day, until the day took an interesting turn. 

Severus Snape walked in, and Harry, who had been looking towards the door, gaped to see his former professor. 

_He looks really good_ , Harry’s mind supplied, taking in the trim, athletic form and the healthier skin tone. His expression hadn’t changed much, though, his face was still stern, his mouth pursed. 

Harry catalogued all the changes, noting that Snape’s hair actually appeared clean and was pulled back into a ponytail and his nose, which to Harry had always seemed overly large and a bit out of place, really did suit him now, perhaps because his face had filled out a bit? Evidently, Snape was doing quite well. 

Walking up to Fred, he leaned across the counter.

Harry, from his vantage point in the back, pulled out his Extendable Ears, deciding to listen in on the ensuing conversation.

“Professor Snape,” Fred said.

Snape greeted Fred civilly enough. “Mr. Weasley.”

“How can I help you, Professor?”

Snape sighed. “I need to purchase one of these monstrous machines,” he said, gesticulating around. “Obviously.”

Harry blinked, and then smiled. _Snape needs a computer? I wonder why?_

Fred smiled. “Well, then, Professor, you’ve come to the right place. May I ask what you are planning on doing with the computer?”

“Why do you need to know?” Snape asked, suspicious. 

Harry rolled his eyes. Snarky, secretive git.

Fred was smooth, though. “If we know what you need it for, we can help you choose the right machine for your needs.”

Snape narrowed his eyes at Fred, and then, evidently deciding that that actually made sense, said, “I have come to the realization that I need to be able to do Potions research in a more efficient manner, and I understand that there are rapid ways of communicating long distances using these machines. The Floo Network is not always reliable.”

Fred was nodding. “As long as the person you’re trying to communicate with has one as well. Are you going to take notes on it?” he asked, coming out from behind his counter and starting for a certain isle. 

Snape followed. “It can do that?” he asked. 

“Sure.” 

As Fred expanded on the uses of computers and explained everything from how to do research, to the World Wide Web, Harry considered how to use this information. He couldn’t possibly let this pass by. He’d harboured feelings for Snape for far too long to ignore this opportunity. Perhaps he could program some surprises for his erstwhile Professor...

“Explain this ‘instant messaging’ you mentioned before.”

Harry grinned, listening as Fred explained what that was, as well as what email and surfing were. By the time they were done, forty minutes later, Snape had a decent working knowledge of computers, and Harry, struck with a bit of an idea, started programming a laptop computer for him with some “special” features. 

He listened as Fred rang up the final total, waiting for the explosion, but Snape didn’t even balk at the price. 

_He must be doing really well,_ Harry thought. 

Fred finally came into the back, and Harry handed him the resealed laptop box. 

Fred looked at it, and then at Harry, smirking. 

“You saw who walked in?” he asked. 

Harry nodded. 

“This for him?”

“Yeah, I programmed in some special features,” Harry said, blushing.

Fred grinned. “I bet you did,” he said, winking. Picking up the box, he smiled conspiratorially. “This should be fun.” 

“Good luck with it, Professor,” Harry heard Fred say a moment later. 

He saw Snape pick up the box, shrinking it carefully and slipping it into his pocket before preparing to leave. 

“Let us know if you need assistance getting it set up or doing things with it. We’re always happy to help,” Fred said.

Shooting a last suspicious look at Fred, Snape left, brushing by George as he walked out. 

“Oi! Was that...?”

“That was Snape,” Fred confirmed.

“Does Harry know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Harry said, emerging from the back, a goofy smile on his face. 

“Had a good chat, then?” George asked, a sly grin on his face. 

Coloring, Harry shook his head. “I didn’t talk to him.” 

George looked at Fred, who shrugged. “Harry, excuse me, but why the hell not? You’ve been crushing on him for ages!”

Harry glowed brighter. “Have not!” he protested. 

Fred and George exchanged exasperated looks.

“It was the perfect opportunity to talk to him,” George pushed. “And you let it slip by? What were you thinking?”

“He did set up his computer for him, though,” Fred said. “I think maybe our Harry put some surprises on it for him.”

Harry smiled. “I... might have,” he said. 

“Why, Harry! How... Slytherin of you.” Laughing, both Fred and George shooed a grinning Harry into the back room, where he returned to his books, still marveling at how good Snape had looked. 

He arranged to go home early that evening in anticipation of spending some quality time online. He was not disappointed.

~

Severus unshrunk his computer box and placed it on the table. Eyeing the stack of potions orders he’d been asked to fill, he sighed, debating putting them off until the next day. 

He was now the proprietor of a quite lucrative potions business, and the quality of his work meant he was able to demand a pretty penny for his products. He was starting to get overseas orders, and many of those customers wanted him to be able to take computerized orders. 

The more he’d looked into it, the more sense it seemed to make, so he’d finally made the decision to purchase a machine and learn how to use it. 

He’d heard good things about the new wizarding computer store in Diagon, and despite the fact that it was co-owned by the Weasleys and Potter, he went in to check it out. 

He refused to consciously admit that he’d hoped to see Potter that day. He had looked around for a glimpse of messy dark hair, but to no avail. _The brat is probably a silent partner_. Still, it had been a successful day nonetheless. 

It had also been a long day, however, and he wanted nothing better than to curl up in his bed and perhaps read a good book. Then, he recalled something Fred had said to him earlier. 

_Apparently there are ways to read books on that thing, too_...

Waving his wand towards the bathroom, he spelled a warm bath to run, removing his clothes. After a long, relaxing soak, he padded into his bedroom, Levitating the laptop with him. 

Slipping into bed naked, he opened and read the instructions, then recited the incantation as the parchment instructed. With a low hum, the computer flickered on, beginning to charge up. It had been modified to run on magic, and the same incantation somehow connected him to the internet.

_Weasley was right,_ he thought. _This thing is simple._

In a scant ten minutes Severus had it running smoothly, and he was flitting from site to site, concentrating on libraries and universities. The Salem Witch Institute had an attractive page, and as he explored, he smiled, satisfied with the purchase. 

As he was browsing at a site that sold books, he mistakenly clicked on a gaudy flashing banner that took him to a different sort of site, however.

“What the...?”

Severus sat up straighter. His eyes widened slightly as he took in erotic pictures of women and men engaged in carnal acts. In the bottom corner it advertised men with men, and in a moment of weakness he clicked on it, pulling up some much more interesting pictures. Some of them were even _moving_.

Severus clicked on picture after picture until his body began to respond to the stimulus, his cock hardening. In his youth he had purchased erotic literature, but when he’d accepted the position of Potions professor at Hogwarts that part of his life had stopped. Now that he was not a professor, he might have a chance to see how this new technology might afford him access to masturbatory material.

He searched through the moving pictures, finally selecting one that had two dark-haired men, one much younger than the other. He had blue eyes, but Severus decided that he was close enough to provide a good fantasy. 

Settling back onto his pillows, Severus pushed the laptop onto his knees, allowing himself space to grasp his cock in his shaking fingers. He then restarted the picture.

The older man began the encounter, settling onto the bed and cupping the younger man’s neck before pulling him into a deep, tongue tangling kiss. 

They progressed rapidly, and soon, the younger man was mounting the older, parting his arse cheeks with his fingers and preparing him thoroughly. 

Severus watched as the older man moaned his pleasure, sighing along with him as he fondled his own bits. It had always been his preference to be mounted, which was why these specific pictures so appealed to him. 

The younger man thrust hard and the older man arched in obvious pleasure, a look of absolute ecstasy on his face. 

Severus moaned again, pulling on his cock languorously, sweeping his thumb over his slit every other stroke as he took in the nuances of expression on the older man’s face. 

They fucked for several long moments, all the while, Severus watching, arching into his hand as his excitement coiled in his belly. 

Finally deciding that his new purchase was in jeopardy perched on his knees, he moved it onto the bed. He could still see the screen clearly, and as he turned onto his side, still masturbating, he began to finger his hole, shaking as his release came closer.

His gaze wandered slightly as his balls drew up, and just as he spurted, a name on his lips, he noted a blinking light in the bottom right hand corner of the monitor. 

“Harry!” he moaned loudly, closing his eyes as he came.

He shuddered through his orgasm, finally stilling, a sated look on his face.

Turning back towards the computer, he blinked as he saw the cursor moving on its own. 

_I do not believe it’s supposed to do that_ , he thought. _Oh for... Trust Potter to sell me a defective machine._

Sighing softly, he pressed the keys until it stopped, then, turning off and closing his laptop, he Levitated it over to the table.

_Still, this could turn out to be quite a useful purchase_ , he thought. _And perhaps when I return tomorrow for it to be repaired, I’ll see Potter_. That thought sent him to sleep with a smile on his face. 

And miles away, Harry, his cooling come still spattered on his hands, shakily turned off his computer. _Oh Merlin_ , he thought, recalling the look on Severus’ face as he’d orgasmed, screaming _Harry’s_ name, clearly unaware of the webcam connection Harry had installed on his computer. _He’s incredible. Gods, how I want him_. 

~

Harry still felt a bit dazed the next day when he went to the shop. He’d not slept well, having spent the entire night dreaming about Severus wanking in front of him. He’d woken up several times licking his lips, almost able to taste Severus on his tongue. 

He managed to make it to the back room without talking to anyone, but he knew he would be accosted as soon as either of his partners got in, and he was right. 

“So, Harry,” Fred said, poking his head through the door. “How was your night?”

Despite his preparation for the question, Harry still blushed, and Fred smiled widely. 

“Oh ho,” he said, stepping inside. “Looks as if someone had a night.”

Harry sighed. He should have known he couldn’t hope to hide what had happened from Fred. Still, it couldn’t hurt to try. 

“I dunno what you mean,” he said, looking down.

Fred made a rude noise and settled into the chair across the desk from Harry. “You can’t keep a secret to save your life, Harry. Now... spill!”

Harry shook his head. “Fred...”

“If you don’t tell me, I’ll come back in here with George, and you know that between the two of us we’ll get the story out of you.”

Harry dropped his head in his hands. “Fine!” he cried. “I... I installed some extra features on Snape’s computer.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Fred said, rolling his eyes. “I was here. I saw you doing something to his machine. So what did you do?”

Harry grinned. “I installed a webcam and I networked it to mine so that I can control it remotely,” he said. 

Fred’s eyes widened. “Ohhh, nice one, Harry! So you watched him?”

Harry nodded. “I did. I watched what he was doing, what he was looking at on his computer.”

“And?” Fred leaned forward, interested. “So what does old Snape like to look at?”

Harry blushed. “Well, he started out looking at library sites, and I figured he was going to be pretty boring, you know?”

Fred nodded encouragingly. “But...?”

“But then, he clicked on a link to a porn site, and I saw him checking it out, so I activated the camera. He... he was watching men.”

Fred raised an eyebrow. “Snape’s gay? That sly dog! And good news for you, yeah?”

Harry sighed. “Yes,” he admitted, eyes far away. “But...”

“But?” Fred prodded. 

“How do I let him know I’m interested in him?” Harry asked. “He’s so... accomplished, sophisticated... sexy.”

“Mmmm, if you like his type,” Fred said. “So, I’m guessing you got an eyeful last night?” 

Harry’s eyes flew up to Fred’s. “Um...”

Fred smirked. “Too late now,” he said. “You clearly saw something good last night. So, was it Snape wanking? How’d he look? Did it make you even more interested?” 

Harry rubbed his temples, then nodded. “Did it ever,” he said. “I watched him and gods, Fred, he so bloody sexy...”

“I’m guessing you liked what you saw?” Fred said, taking in the goofy grin on Harry’s face. 

Harry nodded slowly. “You should’ve seen him,” he whispered. “He was so hot, so gorgeous and relaxed...” Blushing, Harry dropped his eyes. “You must think I’m mad.”

Fred rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Not really,” he said, surprising Harry. “I can see Snape as sexy. An arse, but a sexy arse.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. “Really?”

“Mmmm, of course,” Fred said. “I think you and he’d be a good match, actually.”

Harry laughed. “You’d be the only one! Can you imagine your mother’s reaction? Or Hermione’s?”

Fred shrugged. “You’re not shagging them, and if you are, I don’t want to hear about it. You deserve some happiness, Harry, and if it’s with Snape, then fine, I say.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, grinning. “Now, if only I had a way to be with him.”

Fred shook his head and stood up. “My advice? Just go to him and tell him. How could he not be interested?”

Harry sighed. “How can I tell him? He’d laugh me out of his house. He hates me, remember? Plus, I had the perfect chance yesterday and I didn’t even speak to him. Now that he has a computer, what chance do I have to see him again?” 

Fred walked over to the door, standing there for a moment before saying, “I don’t think you need to worry about that, Harry,” he said. 

“Why’s that?” Harry asked. 

“Because he’s here,” Fred said, grinning wickedly. “You have your chance.”

~

Severus frowned as Fred Weasley approached him. 

“Professor! Enjoying your computer, I hope,” he said, smiling. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “That infernal machine is defective,” he snapped. 

Fred blinked. “Oh dear. Well, did you bring it in?”

“Of course,” Severus said. “I wish it repaired right away as I have extensive research to do this evening.”

“Right,” Fred said, a thoughtful look crossing his face. “Well, then you need to see our computer expert, sir. He should be able to fix you right up. Follow me.”

Snape followed Fred into the back room, somehow managing not to look pleased as he saw Harry sitting there. 

_At last, a chance to see Potter again._

Harry looked up, appearing unsurprised, and Severus’ suspicions were immediately aroused. “Potter,” he greeted him.

Harry smiled and gestured toward the seat in front of his desk. “Hullo, Professor Snape. How may I help you?”

Severus pulled out his shrunken computer, placing it on the table. “This thing is defective and it needs to be fixed.” 

Harry frowned. “That’s odd,” he said. “I prepared that one yesterday and it was fine. What exactly is wrong with it?” 

“You prepared it?” Severus asked, surprised. “You mean you actually work here?”

Harry raised a brow. “Of course I work here. I like computers. Anyway, what’s it doing?”

Severus cleared his throat, trying not to notice the play of the light from the window against Harry’s glossy hair. “I was investigating some sites last night and the cursor began moving on its own as if the machine were possessed.”

Pursing his lips, Harry looked up at Snape guilelessly. “Oh? That _is_ odd. What sites were you looking at?”

Snape glanced away, not sure how to answer that. “I... library sites, mostly, and some book sites. What does that matter?”

Harry shrugged, having already unshrunk the computer and turned it on. “Well, maybe you picked up a virus or some spyware or something,” he said. 

“An infection? My computer has an infection?” 

Harry laughed. “Not far off,” he said, fingers flying over the keys. “Depending on which sites you went to, it might have caught something. Did you click on any... um... questionable sites?”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Define questionable.”

Harry blushed, and it was all Severus could do not to imagine that delicious flush spreading all over his body. 

“Well, like a porn site, or something.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “A porn site?”

Harry blushed brighter, avoiding Severus’ eyes. “A pornographic site,” he clarified.

“I understood what you meant. Do I appear to be the type to be interested in such things?” Severus asked. 

Harry bit his lip. “Erm... all sorts of people look at those sites,” he said softly. “People even broadcast themselves, erm, doing things.”

“Indeed. And why are you telling me this?” Severus asked. 

Harry shrugged. “Well, you do have a webcam on your computer,” he said. “So you have that capability.”

“I’m sure I shall make all sorts of discoveries about this machine, Potter,” Severus said. “However, that would require you to fix it. Are you capable of that?”

Harry stared straight into Severus’ eyes, his own gaze a bit defiant. What was it about this man that made him so defensive? “Yes, Snape,” he said. “I am fully capable of fixing your computer so you’ll have it back to do your... reading.”

Severus narrowed his eyes, and Harry wondered what he was thinking...

_Bloody hell!_ Harry looked away quickly. “Did you just look in my mind? Y... you bastard,” he hissed. 

Severus chuckled. “It was irresistible, Potter,” he said, voice smug. “It does appear that you are quite confident in your ability to repair my machine, however, therefore I shall leave you to it.”

Severus stood up and walked to the door as Harry’s breathing returned to normal. _He can’t have seen what I did and what I saw last night, can he? There's no way he would be this calm_. The visual of Severus’ face as he’d come, screaming Harry’s name, hadn’t been buried that deeply, and Harry had never truly mastered Occlumency, yet it appeared he’d been lucky this time.

“So, erm, I’ll have it for you later,” Harry said, careful not to look directly into Snape’s eyes. 

“Very well. Floo me when it’s ready,” Severus instructed with a smirk, then, he was gone. 

Harry let out a relieved breath. He’d have to be more careful with Snape in the future. “If I can think of a way to keep seeing him,” he muttered under his breath. Then, he smiled. Well, perhaps Snape’s computer wouldn’t be that easy to fix after all. 

~

Severus took his bath before settling into bed with his computer that night. Quickly going to his new favorite site, Severus scanned the offerings but finally went back to that video he’d watched the night before. It appeared his taste was quite specific.

Settling onto his pillows, he started his leisurely wank, fondling himself slowly as he took in the sight of the younger man fucking his older partner into submission. 

Knowing what to expect, he took his time, savoring each thrust into the willing body, each eager arch, hands shaking as he pleasured himself. 

This time his orgasm flowed over him in a wave, and he closed his eyes and bucked into his hand, managing to bite his lips and avoid calling out any names. Then, as he came down from his high, he smiled cruelly. 

“Mmmm, Fred,” he sighed loudly in the direction of the computer, imagining the reaction on the other end. Then, turning his face and staring straight into the webcam, he said, “Goodnight, Potter.”

Harry gasped, jumping back from the monitor in which he’d been peering so intently. When Snape had sighed Fred’s name, Harry’s mouth had fallen open in shock, and before he’d even had a chance to react more, Snape had seemed to stare straight at him and say goodnight...

“Fuck,” Harry moaned. “He knows!”

~

Harry covered his head when the sun began streaming into his bedroom. He’d slept quite badly, alternating between lying awake and staring at the blurry ceiling, and waking up from dreams where Snape was fucking both Fred and George and laughing at him. 

Knowing he wasn’t going to be worth much at the shop, he’d Flooed George early that morning, telling him he was under the weather and wouldn’t be in. Merlin knew he couldn’t face seeing Fred at the moment...

Harry woke up to someone pounding at the door. He groaned, checking the time before finally dragging himself there to fob off whoever it was who was intent on interrupting his day of misery.

He flung back the door, shocked speechless to see Snape standing there looking impeccable. 

“I... I...”

Severus rolled his eyes. “As eloquent as ever I see,” he said. 

As Harry simply continued staring, he raised a brow. “Shall we have our discussion in the hallway or will you invite me in?”

Harry stepped aside and Severus sailed past him. 

“I had thought to find you at your shop,” Severus said as soon as Harry closed the door. “Imagine my surprise when you did not go to work today. They do not make Gryffindors the way they used to.”

Harry sighed, knowing he deserved that. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, not looking up. “Look, I’ll... really fix your computer this time. Just bring it in and I’ll take everything off.”

“Why, did I not provide enough of a show?” Severus asked silkily. 

Harry’s head snapped up. “Wh... what?” he stammered. 

Severus stepped closer. “I am not only an accomplished Legilimens, Potter, but I am a very fast one. I saw what you had done, and I... approved. It was worthy of a Slytherin, in fact. I said Weasley’s name because I had to punish you, not because of any interest in him.”

Harry blinked. “You... you bastard,” he whispered almost admiringly. 

Severus smirked. “You need new material, Potter,” he purred. “You cannot be moaning that when we fuck.”

“When we...” Harry narrowed his eyes. “You mean you actually want to?”

“Do I seem to be the type that has people falling over themselves to watch?” Severus asked. “I enjoy being watched, Potter. Knowing that you were doing so made the experience even more exhilarating.”

Harry shook his head. “You do realize that I have to get my own revenge eventually?” he asked. 

Severus shrugged. “As long as I get to see you masturbate, that’s fine.”

Harry grinned. “I think that can be accommodated,” he said. “Although, I might need some assistance.”

“I suppose I can be persuaded to assist,” Severus said. “Computers are all well and good, but they do not replace the real thing.”

~


End file.
